Back With You
by The Demon's Reflection
Summary: This is a follow up fic to emeraldflame91's "Their Willow", Please read it before you read this. Willl and Matt spend the weekend toegether after the events of "S is For Self". COMPLETE
1. Unexpected Words

This is a follow up of emraldflame91's "Their Willow", it is set during the weekend between "S is for Self" and "T is for Trauma". Just to let you know in advance this story will contain nothing explicit in any way, shape or form. I do not own W.I.T.C.H., all characters and rights to the series are property of Disney. There will be at least two chapters. And at most three. References to past episodes will be marked with an asterix (*). Other culture refrences will be marked with one of these (^) Well here is it is. Please enjoy.

Chapter One – Unexpected Words

It was late in the evening; a cool breeze chilled the air in Heatherfield. The grounds of Sheffield were being roamed by students. This was unusual, as most kids didn't want to be in school when they were supposed to be. But tonight was different from most. The schools radio station K-SHIP had held a Battle of the Bands that night. The event had ended in an incredibly memorable night, for everyone. Uriah found himself being applauded by people he talked to (though they did seem to keep a distance away, due to an unusual odour that came off him). Nigel was in negotiations with a talent scout, for Wreck having a possible record deal in the future. The Guardians were finally rid of the Knights of Destruction. But Will was going to remember that night for a different reason. That night she had gotten Matt back from Shagon.

Will was snuggled against Matt's chest, which was slightly dampened by her tears due to both her happiness at having Matt back and the thought of the pain Shagon and Nerissa had caused him. He felt his chin lift of her head. She looked up at him; they had both been silent for a while. Neither was exactly sure how long but they were content in each other's company.

Matt smiled at her "Hey beautiful," he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead causing her to blush furiously.

"Hey yourself" Will smiled; she cupped his face in her hands. She leaned in an attempt to kiss him back when she got within half an inch she was interrupted by the cheers of what were unmistakably Cornelia and Irma's voices.

"Well isn't this pretty" Cornelia said, "always nice to see a happy couple together again"

"Yeah and by the way sorry for any butt kicking's we gave you" Irma smirked.

"Don't worry." Matt said "It happens to everyone who crosses you guys" as he spoke Mister Huggles made his way over from Irma to Will and wrapped himself around her neck like he always did. Will stroked the top of his head.

"Where are Taranee and Hay Lin?" Will asked.

"Well Taranee probably went home considering her curfew starts in about 15 minutes and Hay Lin took Eric to the Dragon for dinner." Cornelia said "Oh and Matt, Nigel asked us to pass on the message that you guys have a chance at record deal."

Matt suddenly felt a sudden burst of energy inside him. He's been back for an hour he had his girlfriend back and now his band had a shot at a record deal how much better could things get? He smiled to himself.

Irma turned around and began to walk away "I gotta go; my dad said he was picking me up at 10 o'clock and it's a life sentence if I'm late. I'll see you guys later" Cornelia turned as well and walked away simply adding "I'll leave you guys alone."

Will looked up at Matt "Now where were we?" she said "Oh! That's right." she kissed him on lips.

Several minutes passed and Matt stopped suddenly. Will looked puzzled. Matt spoke to her softly "It's getting late. Can I walk you home?" Will blushed and simply nodded. They stood up. Will did her best to allow Mister Huggles to remain sleeping as she got up. Matt picked up his guitar and put it on his back. The young couple set off in the direction of Will's apartment.

About 20 minutes later they were outside Will's apartment building. They headed inside as Matt insisted on taking her the full way saying it was what a gentleman should always do, making Will giggle.

Outside Will's front door she turned to face her boyfriend. "I guess this where we part for tonight" Will said with a genuine sadness in her voice she had only just got him back she didn't want him to go away already.

Matt picked up on this. He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up. "Well can I get a goodbye kiss at least?" Will smiled and gladly obliged her boyfriend's request. She wrapped her arms around his neck she felt his arms wrap around her waist. Suddenly the door burst open and they broke apart, in the doorway stood Will's mother, Susan Vandom.

"I'm sorry I hope I didn't interrupt anything." Will searched her mother tone for sarcasm or humour. But neither was present. Was her mother serious? "Because if I did I can close the door for another ten seconds"

"Who are you and what have you done with my mother?*" Will asked. Matt coughed in an attempt to cover a laugh. "Mom, you remember Matt, right?"

"Hi, Mrs Vandom" Matt grinned sheepishly.

"Hello Matt. Would you like to come in for a while?"

Alarm bells were ringing in Will's head. 'It's a trap^' she thought, she knew her mother was up to something. "How 'bout another time, coz…well…it's late and…"

"Nonsense" Susan said "I just made tea, please come in Matt" not wanting to seem rude he thanked her and passed quietly into the threshold of the apartment. Will stayed behind a moment; Susan looked down at her daughter.

Will put her hands together in a prayer like way and said just loud enough for her mother to hear her "Please don't embarrass me. Pleeeease!"

Susan looked at her daughter with a look of amusement and understanding. "I won't bring out the baby pictures. Oh and nice scarf" she added giving Mister Huggles a brief pat on the head before going into the kitchen Will was stood there for another several seconds trying to figure out what her mother was up to. Matt had taken a seat on the couch; Will joined him trying to act casual.

Will took the opportunity of Susan's temporary absence to find out why Matt accepted the invitation. "Matt what were you thinking?" she said almost inaudibly, "Do you want to get interrogated, by my mom?"

Matt laughed at this "Well it would have been rude to deny her request, and because it means we get to spend a few more minutes together".

Will blinked; Matt was going to put up with her mother, just to spend more time with her. 'Best boyfriend ever^' she thought with a smile.

Susan returned a few moments later with a tray of three mugs, a teapot, a jug of milk and a plate of cookies. "How do you take your tea Matt?" Susan asked simply.

"Just milk please," Matt answered with a sheepish grin, Will, took her mug and held it on her lap. She took a cookie and dunked it into the mug before biting off the soggy end.

Susan handed Matt a mug before sitting down on the opposite end of the couch. She took a small sip before clearing her throat. "You know, you've been dating my daughter for a while now, but I've just realised I don't know you that well."

'Here it comes' Will thought. 'This is going to end so badly'

"So, I noticed the guitar case, are you in a band?" Will blinked again, surely this was just a trick question, and she would bring out a lie detector soon.

"Yeah, actually we were playing tonight," Matt said earnestly "it was the first gig we had in a while."

"What kind of music do you play?" Susan asked sounding interested.

"Well mainly rock, but we've done a bit of blues and jazz" Matt was thankful the questions were easy maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

The conversation remained this way for a while. Will was in disbelief the her mother hadn't asked questions like, "What are your intentions for my daughter" or "have you ever done anything illegal" Will smiled, she reached for the plate to take the last cookie, but as she did Mister Huggles ran down her arm and snatched it before running under the couch. "Uh oh." Will looked towards her mother, surely this would anger her. But she didn't seem to mind actually she was laughing, Will thought this was surely a trick.

"Looks like you don't get the last cookie this time Will." Both her mother and Matt laughed. Will blew her bangs out of her eyes. "Honey, will you give me a hand with the dishes?" Will knew what was coming; her mother was going to banish Matt, to the furthest corner of Earth.

In the kitchen Susan ran the hot water before putting the mugs plate and teapot in the sink, she then turned to her daughter. Will gave her a sheepish grin. "Soooooooo, after getting to know him a little more whatdaya think" Will braced herself for the coming blow 'Don't send him away, I just got him back' she thought.

"I think he's wonderful" Susan answered, with a genuine smile.

"Look I know…." Will trailed off "Really?*"

Susan smiled at her daughter and threw a drying cloth at her Will, grabbed it and began drying the dishes. That was not what she had been expecting to hear.

All of a sudden there was a loud crash; the two looked out towards the living room. Matt had managed to get Mister Huggles out of the from under the couch will expected to see a broken vase or but there was nothing broken Matt was looking out the window, which was being painted in rain. Lightning then lit up the dark sky.

"That's funny," Susan said with a look of confusion "the forecast said rain wasn't due until next week." She looked out the window. The rain was coming down incredibly fast, and showed no signs of stopping.

"I guess I should go before it gets worse" Matt said I'll call a cab. He reached into his pocket for his phone but before he dialled a number, Susan did something that neither Will, Matt, Mister Huggles or any of the appliances Will had brought to life seen coming.

"No I think that this weather is too bad for you to head out in, besides its late," she said indicating the clock (Manfred as Will called "him") hanging on the wall (which then said the time making the need to look pointless, for Will anyway.) "Why don't you stay the night?"

Will stared at her mother in disbelief, she usually needed two weeks' notice before anyone stayed over, but she had just invited her boyfriend of all people to spend the night.

"Thanks, but I don't wanna be any trouble." Matt said sheepishly

"It's no trouble, if you'll give me your home phone number I'll just call your parents and, let them know." Matt dialled his home phone number, into the cordless phone and handed it back to Susan.

Will's mother was silent for a moment before she spoke "Hello, Mr Olsen…Hi, it's Susan, Vandom…Yes, Will's mother…Yes I'm just calling to let you know that Matt is here, and he'll be staying the night…No it's my fault…Yes, I'll drop him off tomorrow…Okay, Goodbye." She pressed the button to hang up "Okay, I'll get you some pillows and a spare quilt." She said smiling "I hope you don't mind the couch."

She left the two in the living room. They looked at each other, Matt smiled at Will. She had a blank look on her face. Matt laughed at his girlfriend's shock. She blew her bangs out of her eyes again, sending out several sparks between the strands of hair.

Susan returned with a folded quilt and a pillow, she set them on the couch for Matt, before turning to Will. "I think you should get your PJ's on and then bed in 5 minutes"

"MOM!" Will moaned "I'm not a little kid anymore" she could hear Matt sniggering

"OK 10 minutes then. Matt there's spare toothbrushes in the first shelf in the bathroom." She let out an over exaggerated yawn before looking at the clock. "Well I am just beat. Good night, you two." She walked down the hall she turned a corner disappeared into her room the sound of the door closing confirmed it.

Will looked up at Matt "Is this really happening?" she asked.

Matt simply laughed. Will couldn't help but feel victorious. Sure she had helped put Phobos behind bars, and return the rightful heir to the throne of Meridian, and defeat the Knights of Vengeance, and the Knights of Destruction. But this felt like a much better achievement.

"I'm going to get changed, for bed" Will said. She headed down the hall and turned in left into her room. She went to her closet and pulled out her blue pyjamas, she pulled them on, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She still couldn't believe that Matt was spending the night, and that her mother had suggested it in the first place. After rinsing of her tooth brush and placing it on the side of the sink. She went back out into the living room to join Matt, "Bathrooms free." She said with a smile.

Matt had taken off the purple hoodie, and his shoes and socks; Mister Huggles was sitting on his head. He looked up at Will, "Thanks. Keep an eye on Mr H for me." He said removing the small animal from his head and placing him in Will's hand. He walked down the hall and disappeared in the bathroom.

Will patted his head and slumped down on the couch. Well this had been a great day. She looked at the clock; it said it was seven minutes past eleven. She let out a loud yawn.

Matt returned from the bathroom a few minutes later. He sat down beside her, "So is this my dream or yours coz I'm not so sure" he laughed. Will smiled, she kissed him lightly. Matt smiled back at her. "Right," he said standing up "time for bed."

Will pouted, "But I'm not tired," she said playfully.

"Yeah right, I heard that yawn from the bathroom."

"I'm not going!" Will said, crossing her arms.

"Have it your way." And without warning Matt grabbed her around the waist and slung her over his shoulder causing her to go into a fit of giggles, he carried her to her room and placed her down on the bed.

She looked up at him; she pulled him down for one last kiss, "Good night." She said, her eyes drooping.

Matt tucked her in and planted another kiss on her forehead "Good night!" He said. Mister Huggles suddenly scampered up the covers and curled up on the pillow beside Will's head. "Suit yourself." Matt said before leaving the room and closing the door.

* * *

Will and Matt were strolling through sat the park, It was sunset they stopped on a grassy hill and sat down.

Will looked up at Matt. He smiled at her. Suddenly his naturally blue eyes glowed violently green, in a flash of blue light he had returned to Shagon. It had been a trap. Nerissa had set this up. All of a sudden she was surrounded, by the Knights of Destruction, and Nerissa was in the middle, and she had the Heart of Kandrakar, She laughed maniacally, before sending out a large blast towards Will. Everything went dark.*

Will sat bolt upright in bed. 'Just a dream.' she thought. Will noticed Mister Huggles on her pillow. She crept out of bed, and headed towards the living room. Matt was asleep, she didn't want to do what she was going to do be she felt like there was no alternative. She shook him and called out to him quietly "Matt! Matt!" though her voice was barely more than a whisper it still seemed quite loud to her.

Matt stirred and opened his eyes; slowly the dark room came into focus. Will was crouched in front of him; she looked worried "Will? What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream," she realised how childish she must've sounded; she hoped Matt wouldn't be annoyed. But he wasn't in fact quite the opposite.

He sat up "Wanna talk about it." He said.

Will told him about her dream of Matt not really being back and the ambush. She stared at the floor while she told him, she heard Matt getting up. He moved beside her and wrapped his arms around her. "Will, listen to me. This is me, Matt. No Shagon, not anymore, and I promise that I won't let myself be taken by that hag again."

Will felt a rush of relief, it was him. Shagon could never fake his humanity. "Can I stay here, with you?" she asked. She didn't know why she had asked this, she wasn't even sure if she had asked it until he answered.

"Well, it's your house. So it's your choice, I guess." He said with a smile. Will nodded enthusiastically. He lay down taking her with him she faced away from him; he pulled the quilt back over them. Will felt his arms wrap around on her stomach, and his warm breath on her neck. Before she was completely taken over by her exhaustion, she heard Matt speak again. "Hey. Will?"

"Hmmmm?" she mumbled in response.

"I love you!" Matt whispered in her ear.

Will opened her eyes fully. 'Did he just say he loved me?' she thought. "Matt?" he didn't respond "Matt?" there was still no answer. "I love you too." she whispered before falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

Susan walked towards the kitchen. She had woke up with an incredibly dry throat, so she was going to get a glass of water. She filled a glass full of cold water from the tap. She drained the glass and refilled it. She walked back down the hall and stopped in front of Will's room door, which was lying open. She flicked on the light and gazed in. The covers were looked as though they had been slept in but the bed was deserted bar. Except for the tiny dormouse that, occupied the pillow. She looked back up the hall, and seen her daughter cuddled on the couch with her boyfriend. She smiled.

* * *

Will stirred; there was a smell of Pancakes in the air. She opened her eyes to see her mother in the kitchen; she was at the stove pouring pancake mix into a frying pan. She turned to face her daughter, "Good morning sleepy head, Breakfast is almost ready"

Will suddenly realised it was morning and she was still on the couch next to Matt, she panicked, was her mother mad, did she have the wrong idea. Will tumbled of the couch landing quite painfully on the floor. "MOM! It's not what you think…Nothing happened …I….I…"

"Honey relax, I know nothing happened." Susan laughed at her daughter's reaction.

All the noise caused Matt to wake he looked around groggily. He woke up sat up on the couch. He looked at the clock it read 8:37.

"Oh just in time to join us." Susan said to him. "I hope you like pancakes."

"Who doesn't?" Matt asked sincerely. He took a seat at the table beside Will; Susan planted a plate of pancakes and a glass of milk in front of him "Thanks." He turned to Will, who had an odd sort of look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Will said with a slightly childish smile. Matt gave her his most enquiring look. "Okay I'll tell you after breakfast." She took a large bite out of a pancake.

Matt decided he should wait; he didn't want to start an argument. He knew one thing; Mrs Vandom made good pancakes "These are great pancakes, Mrs Vandom."

"Thank you Matt, it's nice to know someone likes my cooking" she directed this statement at Will.

"Hey I like the pancakes." Will said "It's the rest of your cooking I don't like.*" Will laughed at her joke.

"For that you can do the dishes." Susan laughed. Will decided against arguing for fear of having to vacuum as well.

After he finished Matt, rubbed his stomach "I could go for seconds." he said.

"Well there is one more on the table," she said indicating a plate in the middle of the table "You can have it if…" before she finished she looked at the plate. Mister Huggles was sitting on the table, and was nearly half way through the last pancake. He looked at the people on the table, and bolted for the couch dragging the whole pancake with him. Susan blinked "Sorry Matt, it looks like there aren't any more pancakes." This was the second time in 12 hours Mister Huggles' food snatching hadn't angered Susan. Will thought this was out of character for her, but she didn't say anything.

Will decided to make a start on the dishes; the sooner she got them done the sooner she would get back to Matt, who was once again trying to fish Mister Huggles from under the couch. She smiled to herself.

A few minutes later, Will had finished the dishes, and had joined Matt on the couch; she hugged his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey Matt?" she said dreamily.

"Yeah, Will." He said looking down at her "What's up?"

"Didn't you mean what you said last night?" She wanted to make sure she hadn't dreamed it.

"What part?" he asked.

"The last thing you said last night."

Matt suddenly knew what Will meant. He looked into her eyes, "I've wanted to tell you for a while now. The night Nerissa took me; I had decided I was going to tell you." Matt looked quite glum as he spoke, as though that was the worst thing about being turned into Shagon. He suddenly grabbed her and kissed her fully, Will's eyes were wide with surprise but she closed them within several seconds*.

When they pulled apart Matt repeated his words from the night before "I love you, Will." He said in all seriousness. Will blushed at her boyfriend's words.

"I love you too." She placed rested her head in his chest.

They heard a door open; they looked up, and saw Susan coming out of her room in her business suit.

"Sorry to interrupt again, but my boss called so I gotta head in to work. Matt is it okay if I drop you off, on the way?"

Matt didn't really want to leave Will, but he felt like he needed a shower. Maybe he should go. "Yeah, okay." He got up as did Will, not wanting to let him go. "I'll meet you later, for lunch besides you should probably get dressed if you're going outside" he laughed.

Will blushed as she realised she was still in her pyjamas; she blew her bangs out of her eyes She planted a kiss on his cheek, before letting go of his arm. "I'll see you later." Matt walked out the door, stayed back a moment; Will looked at her, "What?"

Her mother simply laughed and walked out. Leaving her in the apartment on her own, except for the appliances. Her phone told her that a message. She picked it up off the counter there were several that were from her friends. She read them and replied.

* * *

IRMA: Will I heard from sum1 that matt stayed at ur place last nite

WILL: Yeah. He just left.

* * *

CORNELIA: Taranee told me that us Matt stayed over. Did ur mom freak?

WILL: Actually no. it was her idea.

* * *

HAY LIN: OOOOHHHH I HEARD EVERYTHING FROM TARANEE. MATTIE STAYED OVER THAT'S SO CUUUTTEEE.

WILL: Uh…thanks Hay Lin.

* * *

TARANEE: Will I am so sorry I didn't mean to tell them, I Didn't even mean to read your mind it just kinda happened.

WILL: Its OK Taranee, I'm not mad, I'm kinda annoyed that I don't get to tell you guys though. LOL.

* * *

Will put her phone back on the counter. She went into the bathroom, she turned on the shower. She undressed and stepped under the warm current of water.

After washing and getting dressed Will, went out to the kitchen she. She slumped down on the couch and Billy (The TV) switched himself on and flicked between the channels; Will loved that she didn't have to use the remote.

Ed alerted her that she had another message. It was from Matt. She read it eagerly.

* * *

MATT: Hey babe, Just to let you know I wasn't subjected to any further interrogation. Your mom was well behaved. LOL. I can't wait to see you later. I miss you XOXOXOXOXOXO. I'll meet you at the dragon at 1. Luv u.

WILL: I miss you too. Wuv u 2 . XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* * *

Will smiled. It was only nine thirty; one o'clock was a long way away. But with Shagon out of the way she and Matt had all the time in the world. Will smiled to herself.

* * *

Author's Note. That's Chapter One finished. Hope you Enjoyed review please.

References to past episodes:

1st *: this line is a reference to a line Susan says to Will in "H is for Hunted"

2nd *: Reference to "Divide and Conquer", after Matt gets off the bus.

3rd *: Reference to Will's nightmare in "M is for Mercy"

4th *: Reference to "The Key", in which Will claims her mother is a terrible cook.

5th *: Reference to Will and Matt's kisses shown in "The Rebel Rescue" and "S is for Self" ( Am I the only one who thinks it's unfair Matt is always caught off guard, well know Will is the one off guard. LOL)

Cultural References:

1st ^: "It's a trap" . This is a reference to Star Wars, in which the line is repeated several times

2nd ^: "Best boyfriend ever". This is a reference to The Comic Book Guy in The Simpsons, who uses this phrase in nearly every appearance. (Except he never says "boyfriend" LOL.)


	2. Back With You

This is a follow up of emraldflame91's "Their Willow", it is set during the weekend between "S is for Self" and "T is for Trauma". I do not own W.I.T.C.H., all characters and rights to the series are property of Disney. There will be at least two chapters. And at most three. References to past episodes will be marked with an asterix (*). Other culture will be marked with one of these (^) Well it is. Please enjoy.

Chapter Two – Back With You

Will arrived at The Silver Dragon a few minutes early, she found Matt already there, seated at her favourite table beside the fish tank. Hay Lin was sat at the other side of the table. Matt saw her and waved, Hay Lin turned and saw Will; she smiled at her before getting up and heading into the kitchen. Matt stood up to greet her with a hug. "Hey Will, I already ordered, I hope you don't mind."

"No its okay," she planted a small kiss on his cheek "What did Hay Lin want?" She of course knew the answer but felt she should ask any way.

Matt gave a short laugh, "It seems the girls already know about my sleeping on your couch last night. I just hope they don't get any ideas."

"Yeah, kinda Taranee's fault, but she apologised already" Will replied she sat down as Matt pushed her chair in.

"So what do you wanna do today?" Matt asked her. He had been gone for several weeks so he had left Will without a boyfriend, which made him feel like he owed her.

"Well we could go to the mall, see a movie, visit the pet shop, have a picnic in the park, it's your call you've missed a lot." Will hoped she didn't sound too accusing.

"I know. But I'm back now and I'm going to make up for it. I promise" He put on Will's favourite smile, which always made her melt on the inside. She reached across the table and held his hand. "I'm just glad to be back with you^"

A minute later Yan Lin arrived at the table, she lay down two plates of food. Don't worry about bill. This one's on the house. To…celebrate, Matt being back." She smiled at the young couple before turning on her heel and disappearing into the kitchen.

"Well that's a pleasant surprise." Matt laughed. He picked up a set of chopsticks and began eating. "I've missed this stuff."

Will laughed and began to eat. Even she had eaten at The Silver Dragon regularly; she hadn't enjoyed a meal quite like this. She looked across the table at Matt; he was wearing a long sleeved black T-shirt with the sleeves pushed up to the middle of his forearms, and was wearing a pair, of dark blue slim legged jeans, which was a change from the cargo pants he usually wore. He looked good; as always.

Matt looked back across the table at Will. Will had changed a lot since he first met her, she wasn't as tomboyish, and her choice of clothing complemented her, figure. She was dressed in a red and black striped tank top, and blue skinny jeans. To him only one word described her: Gorgeous.

After eating thy left the restaurant, and headed in the direction of the mall, Will clung to Matt affectionately, like a child would a teddy bear. Matt had his arm wrapped around her waist and Held her close to him. They got a lot of looks from people they past but they both seemed oblivious to anything that was going on outside their own personal bubble.

Sheffield Mall was busy as usual. Will had not been here in weeks mainly due to the fact being a guardian had been taking up a lot of her spare time lately. Matt had planned a visit to the music shop to make a payment on a guitar he had been saving up for since the start of the year.

En route to the music shop, they bumped into the other four guardians and Caleb. They all began to wolf whistle and cheer for the happy reunited couple. Will usually didn't like this kind of attention but she didn't seem to care, she just seemed happy that the others weren't holding Matt's period as Shagon against him.

Will then did something which was even more out of character for her than usual. She turned Matt to face her, "Let's give'em what they came to see." She smirked. Matt immediately knew what she meant; they wrapped their arms around each other and shared a passionate kiss. This drove the others crazy.

Then a scowling voice nearly ruined the perfect moment. Will and Matt turned to See Uriah, Kurt and Clubber, for some reason dressed in shirts and ties. "Sorry losers but Public displays of affection are prohibited within the mall."

"What are you talking about? And why are you dressed like that?" Irma quipped looking at her co-host with a sense of great dislike.

"Me, Kurt and Clubber got jobs as Mall Cops here," Uriah Sneered "Which means we get a discount from all the stores in the Mall." The trio laughed, as if they had gained some huge advantage over them (which seemed to annoy Cornelia the Most). "I'm gonna have to ask you losers to move along.

Not wanting to start a fight in the middle of the mall, they left from where they were. Cornelia expressed her outrage. "I can't believe those apes got jobs here, i thought they were "banned for life"

Taranee took it upon herself to answer that question. "Uriah's uncle is the mall's new head of security. He got them all off the hook and gave them jobs." The others looked at Taranee with disbelief.

"I thought you were only physic within WITCH." Irma stated, not trying to mask annoyance.

"Peter works in the "Sporting Goods" on the fourth floor. He told me a few days ago."

"And you didn't think of telling us before we came here." Cornelia moaned "I'm so...I'm gonna….I need to fix my make-up." She started walking in the direction of the nearest bathroom "Come on!" they all followed her. Cornelia was adamant about having the group with her when she applied "Anger Make-up" as Irma dubbed it. Will tried to avoid going in but Cornelia grabbed her arm and dragged her in, she looked at Matt, with wide eyes not wanting to go to leave him but she heard him say he would meet her at the Music Shop.

The door closed and Matt was left with Caleb, "Wanna come with?" Matt asked "Coz if you just wait outside the girl's bathroom people might get the wrong idea." Caleb looked slightly confused, but nonetheless trusted Matt ever since 'The Meat Loaf Incident*'

Matt started walking but Caleb was immediately confused "Uh, Matt...The Music Store is this way."

Matt turned to look at him "Yeah I know."

"Then are we going?" Caleb asked, he clearly heard Matt say he was going to meet Will at the music store.

"You'll see when we get there." Matt grinned. Caleb was now really confused."

Will was on her way to the Music Store. Cornelia had raved on for nearly fifteen minutes before finally calming down. Cornelia sure did hate that she would have to deal with "The Creeps*" more often than she would have liked, especially on her own turf. She entered the store to find it bustling, but oddly there was no sign of Matt. Will looked around There was no sign of him anywhere.

It was odd to say the least, Why wasn't Matt here? Did something happen? Did Nerrissa...Will found her trail of thought cut off when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach? "Sorry I'm late, there's a good reason."

Will tried to turn to face him, but she found herself trapped in his grip. His training with Caleb sure had paid off. She squirmed in his arms enough to turn around, "Well I hope so. So?"

Matt smiled "All in good time." He planted another kiss on her forehead. Will blushed, then another bout of snickering caused them to turn around. They were once again faced with Uriah, Kurt and Clubber.

"I thought I told you losers, public displays of affection, are against the rules." Uriah sneered at the young couple.

Will felt electricity pulse through her, she blew her bangs out of her hair sending out several sparks out. "Don't you guys have anything better to do than harass us?" she asked the trio.

"Hey I work here, you just happen to be where I'm watching to stop thieves. Now I'm gonna have task you to move along." Kurt and Clubber snickered behind them him.

Matt looked at Clubbers uniform, his large gut was stretching his shirt, leaving a noticeably square shape. It didn't take a genius to work it out. "Okay, guys we're going. Come on Will." He released his grip and walked ahead of her she turned away from them, and followed her beau. "Let's just forget about them. You wanna get some ice-cream?"

Will thought for a second. Why was Matt shaking them off so easily? "Yeah, but I thought you were here, to make a payment on a new guitar."

Matt smiled, and made his way to the counter. The clerk looked up from a magazine he was reading. "Yes sir, how can I help you?

"Hi, I want to make a payment on a reserved, Fender Stratocaster, the name is Olsen."

The clerk typed the information into his computer. "Okay, how much do you wish to pay?"

Matt took out his wallet and pulled out several bills "$100 dollars" he put the money on the counter.

The clerk picked it up and typed into the computer again, he put the money in the register and handed Matt his receipt. "Have a nice day sir." Matt gave a quick word of thanks before leaving.

"Wow, where'd you get that kind of money?" Will asked

"Well it's not as if Shagon was going to spend my allowance." Matt laughed "He actually came in useful for once." Will gave a small laugh herself, though Matt sensed it was somewhat awkward "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

"It's okay. It was probably hardest on you, and I guess it's good you can laugh about it so quickly. So, how 'bout that ice-cream?" Will took his hand in hers, and they made their way to the ice-cream vendor in the centre of the Mall.

Will and Matt sat on one of the benches in the middle of the mall's atrium, with their ice-cream. Despite the mall's air conditioning, it was still very hot. They had to it quite quickly, which rather unfortunately led to Will getting a severe case of brain freeze. Pulled her in for one of his warming hugs, which eased her pain, almost immediately. A loud ahem came from behind them. They knew immediately it was going to be Uriah. Sure enough He was there "That's your third strike, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. Hey Olsen, I'm talking to you."

Matt was looking past Uriah, he saw Kurt and clubber next to the vendor from which they had bought their ice cream. While Kurt distracted the man working there, Clubber was taking several cans of soda and potato chip. Now His suspicions from earlier were confirmed.

"HEY, did you hear me? You gotta leave." He seemed to be enjoying the prospect of being able to boss people around.

"I guess you're just doing this to get back at me, huh Dunn." Matt smirked, Uriah looked very confused, "I mean you're obviously jealous. I mean my band won last night, we're in talks for a record deal and you guys didn't get anything."

"Think, some silly competition is what this is about. You're crazy." Uriah laughed, although Matt knew he was getting to him, he just needed to push a little harder.

"No, the competition is just the most recent thing you're jealous of. I don't get in trouble at school and manage to get good grades, I don't need to be dominant to people hanging around with me and I have a beautiful girlfriend who, I care about deeply" Will blushed a very deep shade of red at these words "and you've probably never been on a date. So yeah I know why you're doing what you're doing."

Uriah was fuming, "Get out of here now, you two are banned; If I ever see you around here again…I'll make you pay." He flailed his arms as he spoke.

Matt took Will's hand and headed towards the door calmly. At the door there was another, guard, Matt approached him. "Excuse me, sir?"

The guard looked in Matt's direction he had neatly brushed orange hair, and a small moustache and he was wearing large black sunglasses. His name tag read Jeremy Dunn, he must have been Uriah's uncle, and according to Taranee, the head of security. "Yes, how can I help you?"

"I have a complaint to make about some of the security here. I've noticed them stealing, from several establishments within the premises, as well as harassing my girlfriend and myself."

The guard removed the dark sunglasses that he was wearing and looked at Matt, "If you can identify them for me I'll look back over security tapes. I don't appreciate my staff going rogue."

"Well, I can give you there name. Uriah Dunn, Kurt Van Buren and… I only know the other by his nickname 'Clubber'"

The guard looked furious, "Thank you for bringing this to my attention." He stormed off.

"And now we play the waiting game." Matt smirked.

Will blinked "Where did you learn to talk like that?"

"Well I've watched a lot of movies about going to curt, and well-spoken lawyers, I picked up a few things." He leaned against the wall behind him.

Several minutes later Matt saw the exact result he was hoping for. Uriah, Kurt and Clubber were being forcefully removed from the Mall, by Uriah's uncle and several other guards. Clubber and Kurt were both being held by both arms, and Uriah was being held by the back of his shirt, and was actually in the air. Uriah and his uncle's speech were intertwined.

"I can't believe you would do this….Just wait 'til mother hears about this….Consider you're ban reinstated"

"….I didn't do anything….No don't tell my mom….Please don't ban me again".

The guards dropped them outside the door, and turned and re-entered the mall. Matt laughed and looked at his girlfriend, "You see, I don't need magic to banish the bad guys from magical places."

Will laughed "Well Cornelia is going to see you as Guardian of the mall." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on, I have a surprise for you." He took her hand. "Let's go."

Will wondered what Matt was planning. They walked in the direction, of the park. They rounded a corner and came face to face with Taranee, Cornelia, Caleb and Nigel.

"Oh Hey Will, Good seeing you again" Taranee said. She seemed tense.

"Hey, guys double dating?" She tried to tap into the psychic link. But found Taranee had it blocked. "Oh and Cornelia, Good news, Matt got Uriah, Kurt and Clubber fired."

Cornelia looked as though she was going to faint, or hug Matt "You are now officially my new best friend." Caleb looked at Matt; He still didn't fully understand Cornelia.

"Anyway we gotta get going, See you guys later." Taranee said, the four started to walk away.

"Hey Nigel," Matt called to his best friend, he ran over and spoke Will couldn't hear what they were saying, the clapped hands together, and Matt turned away and walked back towards Will. "Sorry, band stuff, come on. They continued to the park. Will was still wondering what was in store.

When they arrived at the main gate to the park; Matt stopped he reached into his back pocket, pulled out a bandana "I gonna have to ask you to wear this. As a blindfold"

Will knew Matt had something big in store; otherwise he wouldn't have had a blindfold in his pocket. "How long have you been planning this?" Will asked

"Since this morning." Matt said, he made sure Will couldn't peek through the blind fold. "Okay let's go" He took her hand and lead her through the park, after a few minutes, he stopped and let go of Will's hand, and moved behind her, "Are you ready?" Will nodded, Matt pulled off her blindfold and she gasped as she took in what Matt had prepared.

Author's Note: Okay that does it for chapter two. Sorry about the time taken

References to Past Episodes

"The Meat Loaf Incident" is a reference to the episode "D is For Dangerous" when Caleb ate Sheffield's tainted Meat loaf.

References to other Culture

Using the stories title "Back with You" in the dialogue, is a reference to the Family Guy episode "420", when Peter says he gets excited when characters in movies say the name of the movie in the movie.


	3. Making Up For Abscence

This is a follow up of emraldflame91's "Their Willow", it is set during the weekend between "S is for Self" and "T is for Trauma". I do not own W.I.T.C.H., all characters and rights to the series are property of Disney. Odds are there will be a fourth chapter being added. References to past episodes will be marked with an asterix (*). Other culture will be marked with one of these (^) Well it is. Please enjoy.

Chapter Three – Making Up For Abscence

Before them sat a picnic blanket laid out with, food (nothing particularly fancy, mainly sandwiches, some fruit and several cans of soda and a small box which was sealed with a bow.), there were several candles, which gave of the smell of Jasmine. And surrounding the blanket there was an array of wild flowers, which usually wouldn't have grown in the Heatherfield.

"Matt how did you do all of this?" Will asked him.

Matt laughed, "Honestly? With a lot, you probably guessed Cornelia, got the flowers. And the others supplied the rest. And there's still more to come."

Will hugged him tightly; Matt sure did know how to make up for his absence, not that she blamed him for it, but still, it was a very nice surprise. "Thank you for this." She whispered.

"Shall we eat?" Matt joked "It won't stay hot forever." They sat down on the blanket.

Will took a sandwich; she took a bite out of it. It the taste of ham, tomatoes and lettuce hilled her mouth. There was also a slightly spicy tang, which will presumed was from mustard. "These are great Matt."

"Well, you have the girls to thank." He was half way through of his own sand which. He kept his eyes on her, for a moment. She caught his eye.

"What?" she asked.

"You look really beautiful, y'know that?" Will turned a deep shade scarlet and looked away. Matt laughed; it was so hard for her to take a compliment. But this just made her seem cute to Matt.

They continued to eat. It wasn't like the hot meal they had earlier that day but Will was enjoying a lot more, due to the fact they were truly alone.

Will noticed the sun was had almost completely set. They must have been there a while. Matt turned back to Matt, He was typing into his phone. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Matt smiled "You'll see in about 2 minutes."

"Awww, come on tell, me."

Matt let out a small whistle. There was a small chirruping sound. Will looked around and saw, Mr Huggles, come through a break in the flowers. He had a small box tied around his middle. He went straight towards Will, and scurried around her neck. She looked at the box; it was tied with a small red ribbon. She looked towards Matt. He smiled encouragingly.

Will took the box from Mr Huggles, and opened. She gasped at the contents. Inside there was necklace, it was a small silver, ribbon, which resembled an interlinking 'M and W', laced with small pink diamonds. Will looked, at the necklace with wide eyes. It was beautiful.

Matt moved towards her He took the necklace, and put it around her neck. "Sorry I missed your birthday." He picked up the box and opened it. There was a small chocolate cake, with a message written in white icing, it read; "I'm so sorry, I love you".

Will took the cake from him and set it beside her. She then dove at Matt and attacked him with kisses. "It's…not…your…fault…and…don't…ever…blame…yourself…again…I…love…you…so…much…" she emphasised each word with a kiss.

There was a large bang. Will turned around, there were fireworks lighting the sky. "This was another part of the surprise. Caleb helped with this." Matt got up from his spot he went behind a tree and picked up a guitar case. He must have arranged this as well.

Me made his way back to the picnic spot and sat down. He began strumming a few chords; he began to play a slow melody. The tune sounded familiar, but it was slower than it Will knew it, after a few seconds Matt began to sing.

"So many strangers on the street.  
Yeah, nearly everyone you meet.  
Can't relate, can't translate, can't create  
A connection. No.

Easier to keep your distance.  
Tread the path of least resistance.  
Don't engage, keep to your cage, stay offstage  
For protection.

Then everything changes.  
She's there. Life rearranges.  
Winged angel from above…  
Helped me find the Will… the Will to love…  
The Will to love… The Will to love…

I figured I'd stay on the shelf.  
Truth be told, didn't trust myself:  
Always fade, don't make the grade, too afraid  
Of rejection. Oh…

I didn't think I had the strength  
To find a girl on my wavelength.  
Just a runt, always punt. No will to hunt  
For perfection.

Then everything changes.  
She's there. Life rearranges.  
Winged angel from above…  
Helped me find the Will… the Will to love…  
The Will to love… The Will to love…

Game's full of surprises.  
Live our share of compromises.  
Still when push comes to shove…  
She's just the Will to love.  
She's just the Will to love.  
I found the Will to love.

And everything changes.  
She's here. Life rearranges.  
Winged angel from above…  
She is just the Will… the Will to love.  
The Will to love… The Will to love… Oh…  
The Wïll to love"

Will looked at Matt, with tear filled eyes. He set his guitar down on the ground and brought Will in for a tight hug. He laid back with Will resting her head on his chest. And they watched the fireworks.

A few minutes later the fireworks ceased. Matt looked down and saw Will had fallen asleep. He shifted enough to lay her on the ground. Mr Huggles was trying to get into the box, which had the untouched cake. "Sorry pal," he said picking him up and setting him around his neck "that's not for you." He took out his phone and typed in a number.

"Hello." said an elderly voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hey, Grandpa, I need a ride, and I kinda need to drop off my sleeping girlfriend d as well. We're in the park."

"Sure I'll be over as soon as possible." She hung up and Matt, put his phone back in his pocket. He began to tidy up the small area. A few minutes later everything was packed away. His phone alerted him to a new message he took out his phone and read. It

Grandpa: I'm at the main entrance to the park.

Matt pocketed his phone. His grandfather was the only old person he knew that could text. He picked up his phone, put his guitar case on his back and looked down at Will. She looked so peaceful. He didn't like the idea of waking her. He picked her up bridal style, and put the basket in the crook of his arm. He headed towards the entrance of the park. His grandfather was waiting with the car.

"Well you look like you had fun," he smirked.

Matt put Will in the back seat of the car and buckled her seat belt. He put his guitar case into the trunk, and climbed into the front seat. He pulled out his phone again and dialled Will's home phone number. It rang twice, before Will's mother answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey, Mrs Vandom, It's Matt."

"Oh, Matt is something wrong?" she asked.

"Well, no not exactly. I just want you to know Will's asleep. I'm bringing her home now."

"Oh, do you need a ride?"

"No my Grandpa, picked us up. We should be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived outside Will's apartment building. Matt got out of the car. He picked up Will, once again bridal style he also picked up the box containing the cake and headed for the door. Luckily enough there was a man someone was there to open the door.

"Thanks a lot…Mr Collins?" Matt looked shocked at the appearance of his teacher.

Mr Collins however didn't look phased at the site of one of his student carrying the sleeping form of his girlfriend's daughter. "I think you should take Will inside Matt." He smiled as he held the door open. Matt uttered another word of thanks before making his way towards the elevator.

Matt knocked the door to Will's, apartment. A few seconds later Susan opened the door. She looked at Matt and Will, who was still sound asleep in her boyfriend's arms. "Thanks for getting her home safe."

"I'll just put her in her room." Matt walked slowly past her and down the hall to Will's room. Matt laid her down on the bed. "Good night, Will." He planted a kiss on her forehead.

Susan watched him from the doorway. "You really love her don't you?"

Matt turned to face her, He looked her straight in the eye, she sounded genuinely curious, and not the least but sarcastic. "Yeah. I really do." Susan smiled at him. "I better go. My mom's waiting outside."

"Of course. I'll see you later."

* * *

Matt got into the passenger seat of his grandfather's car. He fastened his seatbelt and sat back.

"You really love her don't you?" his grandfather asked.

He turned his head to look at him "Yeah. I do."

The old man smiled at his grandson. He started the car engine and drove away.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 3. Chapter four, maybe next month coz I have exams coming up.

Couldn't think of any references to make.


	4. Back In The Wreck

This is a follow up of emraldflame91's "Their Willow", it is set during the weekend between "S is for Self" and "T is for Trauma". I do not own W.I.T.C.H., all characters and rights to the series are property of Disney. References to past episodes will be marked with an asterix (*). Other culture will be marked with one of these (^) This is the final chapter of this story. Pease enjoy it.

Chapter Four – Back In The Wreck

Will opened her eyes. She was in her frog infested room; she didn't remember coming home last night. She was still fully dressed in her outfit from yesterday. She headed for the kitchen, her mother was sitting on the couch with a mug of coffee in front of her, she had a small stack of papers in front of her; Will assumed they were work related. She looked up at her and smiled.

"Well good morning sleepy head." Susan said. Will could tell her mother knew something that happened last night.

"Morning. Uh…I don't suppose you know how I got here last night?"

"Well it might have been something to do with the fact that someone had fallen asleep on a date last night."

Will's eyes widened in horror. Did she really fall asleep in the middle of her date with Matt last night? What if she had snored? How embarrassing^. Should she call him and find out? Or should she go over and explain?

Susan got up and put her cup in the sink. "By the way Will, Matt left a box on the counter last night."

Will curiously walked over and opened the box. It was the cake from the night before. Rather miraculously, still in perfect condition. Will smiled "Guess I better save some for him."

* * *

"Matt? Matt? Wake up!" Matt groggily opened his eyes, his vision blurred, but he could make out the red headed figure, hovering above him.

"Hey Will." He reached out to touch the figures face when a loud high pitched noise pierced the room. Matt was now fully awake. Nigel was stood next to his bed holding an air horn. "NIGEL! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"Good you're up, now get dressed, the guys are here and we've got some bacon to fry." Nigel left the room, closing the door behind him. Matt got up and headed towards his bathroom.

After he washed matt left the bathroom, he noticed Mr Huggles was clinging to the roof of his cage. Matt reached in and tried to pry him off; but had no luck. He picked up the cage and headed to the kitchen.

Matt hadn't expected Nigel to mean they had bacon to fry literally. The rest of the band was there as well. Joel was at the oven cooking the bacon while Marcus and Nigel sat at the table.

"Good you're finally here. All right let's get this meeting underway."

"Nige' what's this all about?" Matt asked. "You better have a good reason for making Mr Huggles catatonic." He said pointing at the cage which still had the dormouse clinging to the ceiling.

"Yeah, man" Marcus said. "You ain't told us anything yet."

"Okay guys, it's like this. I got a call form that talent scout, he says he wants to set us up with an audition, to be signed to his label."

Matt thought for a moment. This could be his bands break, most people never got one, but his band had a shot.

"But…" Matt saw this coming. "He said we sounded a little rusty, so we need to practice, the audition is next Friday, at six o'clock. We gotta squeeze as mush practice in as possible.

Matt knew Nigel was right. The band only practiced once while Matt had been possessed by Shagon. They needed to get back into the gear. "Well let's get to it."

* * *

At five o'clock, they stopped their rehearsal. Nigel saying he had to leave for "Sunday dinner at Taranee's" which could not be avoided.

Joel and Marcus left as well, saying they had an appointment with two beautiful ladies. Matt was about to call Will when the door, knocked. Sure enough his girlfriend was at the door. "Hey come on in beautiful."

Matt called for pizza, having not eaten since breakfast. Will took a seat in the living room; Matt joined her after making the phone call. "I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, but…" Will put her finger over his lips.

"It's okay Taranee, told me this morning, I know your band is important to you, and I don't want to take that away from you guys."

Matt hugged her, "Thanks for being so understanding.

The pizza arrived, Matt paid for the pizza. And brought it to the living room. He went to the kitchen and took a two lire bottle of Pepsi, out of the fridge and two glasses. Matt ate more of the pizza than Will; however he still found room enough to have some of the cake that she had brought with her.

"That was great," Matt stated, "that's the first Pizza I've had in…I can't remember how long. Jack's still got it."

Will laughed before moving over to cuddle with him. Matt turned on the TV; he flicked through before settling on a horror movie about a cowboy in a zombie apocalypse^. Will held on tighter to Matt, he found it funny that Will fought scarier things than on a regular basis and was still able to find them scary. He changed the channel, two animated lion cubs were rolling over the top of each other in an aggressive yet playful way^."

After a while Matt got up from his spot. Will looked puzzled. "You wanna go for a walk?" he asked her. Will got up and took his hand. The left the house and started to walk in the direction of the city. It was late evening so; not very many people were about. Will noticed that the sun would go down soon.

It was nearly seven o'clock; Will had a nine o'clock curfew on Sunday, she still had lots of time. "Hey Matt, can we watch the sunset?"

Matt never thought Will to be the type to just watch the sunset. He often did it himself; it had even been the inspiration for one of the first songs that he'd ever written. "Ok, I know the best spot."

Matt led her near the docks. There was a bench that looked over the water and perfectly towards the setting sun. They sat and watched the sky as the colours changed, from blue to a yellowy-orange, and then deep velvet blue. A beautiful end to the day.

Matt rose form his spot. "It's getting late, I'll walk you home." The young couple departed from the bench. And headed back to the city.

They cut through an alley way, to speed the trip up. Near the middle of the alley way, Kurt and clubber emerged from behind a dumpster, blocking their path.

"It's payback time Olsen," Will and Matt, turned to see Uriah. "You got me in major trouble and now you're gonna pay."

"You got yourself in trouble Uriah, not me." Matt retorted.

"Shut up. It's just us. You, me, Kurt and Clubber. Let's dance pretty boy."

"That's nothing even close to fair. Three on one." Will knew that the odds were not in Matt's favour.

"Hey call of your groupie, Olsen. She should know that a woman's opinion isn't wanted in a man's world."

Matt felt something snap inside him. "Will stand back."

"Matt you can't fight them, tour outnumbered." She looked worried.

"Trust me." He gave her a look which said he knew exactly what he was doing. She decided that he probably had some kind of plan. Will stepped back towards the wall. "Okay boys. Let's do this."

Kurt and Clubber both charged, Matt from behind. Matt jumped, over them. They continued to charge and collided with Uriah. The three quickly picked themselves off the floor. "How did you do that?" Uriah asked furiously.

"I have a great personal trainer." Matt said.

Kurt made another attempt to charge Matt, but he easily dodged this. With a swift move he grabbed Kurt's arm and threw him into the open dumpster. Uriah tried to kick Matt in the stomach but Matt grabbed his foot. Clubber charged, Matt moved back still holding Uriah's foot, causing Clubber to crash into him, sending both of them into the same dumpster as Kurt. After a minute Uriah poked his head out of the trash. Matt Leaned against the dumpster. "Don't ever call my girlfriend a groupie again." With that he walked back to Will. He offered her hand, she accepted it "They looked back towards the dumpster and saw. The trio attempting to climb out.

As they attempted to climb out of the mess a small green head poked out. "This Blunk's treasure. Find your own." The site of Blunk terrified them. They ran out of the alley, screaming that they had seen an alien.

Blunk caught site of the Will and Matt. And eagerly ran to meet them. "Will, Funny Matt." He laughed excitedly. "You on date?"

"Not exactly." Will said. What are you doing here?"

Blunk comeback to check trash. Lots of treasure here." Blunk pulled out an old record and a bicycle pump.

"Of course. Well we gotta go Blunk. We'll see you later." They turned around and started to walk again. A blue light filled up the alley for several seconds and faded as Blunk returned to Meridian.

* * *

They arrived outside Will's apartment. They embraced each other, and kissed passionately. "Good night." Will said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Matt said. He released her and began to walk home.

Will headed up to her apartment. Her mother was watching the news. "Hey honey. Good day."

"Wonderful! I'm gonna go to bed I'm beat." Will headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth; she then went into her room. She changed into her night dress and climbed under the covers of her bed. Her phone alerted her to a text message. It was from Matt.

MATT: Sweet dreams, I love you.

Even he wasn't around Matt could make her blush furiously. Will sent a reply.

WILL: I luv you too. See you 2morrow.

Will set her phone on her beside cabinet and laid down on. She closed her eyes and faded off into a a dream filled with Unicorns*.

* * *

Well this is the end of the Story. Thanks for taking the time to read.

References to past episodes.

Only one this time: Reference to M is for Mercy when Will says she wants to dream of Unicorns, instead of the usual nightmares she gets.

References to other culture:

1st ^: Reference to the first episode of Mew Mew Power.

2nd ^: Reference to the video game Red Dead Redemption's downloadable content Undead Nightmare.

3rd: Reference to the Lion King.


End file.
